Dragon Spiral
by lava213
Summary: Naruto was told to grab the scroll of sealing but when he did he was sent to a new world for 10 minutes and came back with someone unexpected
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dragon Pink if I did pink would have been treated nicer**

**sorry about the major screw up but the computer I'm using is shitty so sorry and here you go I'll fix the other ones as well just give me alittle time**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue and meeting pink**

**(Konoha October 10)**

Konoha, the village hidden in the leaf, located in the Fire Country, the biggest of the entire elemental nation. Responsible for producing some of the most powerful and famous shinobi's in history was having one of its worst days in all its history. That was because today it was been attack by the Kyuubi no Yoko, the most powerful of all Bijuus capable of leveling mountains and splitting oceans with one swipe of its tails.

"**HOLD ****YOUR ****GROUND!**" shouted a random jounin while dodging one of the beat's tails. "**We ****got ****to ****keep ****it ****out ****of ****Konoha ****until ****the ****Yondaime ****arrives**!" shouted the former Sandaime while launching a barrage of shurikens at the beast.

**(At the Battlefield)**

The Kyuubi keeps its advances until Gamabunta jumps in front of it. "It's the Yondaime!" shouted a jounin, "The Yondaime's here!" shouted a kunoichi; "We're saved!" stated a chunnin.

"Farewell, my son. I'm sure you'll grow one day to surpass me." he then grins at his son, "make me proud." he ends at a ram seal, "**Fuuinjutsu: ****Shiki ****Fuujin**!"

When those words escaped the Hokage's mouth a blinding light engulfs the battlefield then silence.

**(13 years later – forest night time)**

It has been thirteen years since the Kyuubi attacked and was sealed into little Naruto and now we find our hero running out of the Hokage's Tower with a large scroll strapped to his back as fast as he could to get to the spot where his sensei Mizuki told him to go and learn one technique from the scroll in order to pass the *make up exam*.

When he got to the clearing with a shad he stopped and immediately opened the scroll "now lets see what the first jutsu is" he said when he saw what it was "aw man a bunshin jutsu they are my worst technique to learn but I guess I have to" he said.

He finished and learned the jutsu an hour as well as the secret of the technique and found it to be useful.

Before he was to be given the *make up test* so he can graduate and become a ninja like his jiji. Naruto decide he would look the scroll over again to see if he can find a better jutsu so he can pass the test more faster when he was looking he saw a seal "hmm why is there a seal here in this scroll, could this also be part of the test as well?" he ask himself thinking if he should see what was sealed away in the scroll "well might as well see what's in this scroll" he said putting his hand on the seal and channeled chakra into the seal when he did a bright flash of light and a small puff of smoke came from the scroll.

To his surprise he saw a sword that looked like it was six sword that made a big heavy looking one and a letter beside it that had his name on it "why is there a letter for me in here?, I'll just have to ask jiji about it later anyway this sword looks kick-ass",

As he was admiring the sword and swung it around a few time he looked into the scroll again and saw a small scroll was with it as well. When he looked into the small scroll he found that it was on how to wield the sword and how it was used.

He then used the shadow clones to learn the stances and forms, while he read the letter that was addressed to him when he read it he was hurting on the inside for finding out why the villagers hated him so much and he decided to use the dimensional technique his father wanted to use on him if the villagers were to ever hurt him but before he could use it the Sandaime showed up "Naruto why did you steal the scroll and where did you got that sword from?" he asked "I know everything now".

This confused the old leader "know what?, what do you know?" he was afraid Naruto found the letter his dad left for him, "I know why the village hates me now but why, why didn't you tell me about the Kyuubi being inside of me, why did you tell me that you didn't know who my parents were when I ask you about them when I was 6 years old, do you know how hard of a life I had because of every single one of the villagers did to me, they made me feel like I shouldn't be alive, like I should be dead" Naruto said letting his true feelings out in front of the old man.

When Hiruzen heard Naruto say those words coming from the child that he saw as a grandson he felt guiltier then he was from when Naruto was born till now "Naruto I know you must hate me for keeping your heritage from you but I did it because both of your parents had many enemies from other villages that would love to kill the son of their most hated enemy so I kept it from you and this village and I was going to tell you of your parents when you were strong enough to defend yourself but now that you know I guess now would be the proper time to set things right" Hiruzen said walking over to Naruto "can you give me the seal on that small piece of paper" to which Naruto did and watched his jiji began to etch something into the ground.

When Hiruzen was done he then told Naruto to stand in the middle and gave Naruto both of his parents scrolls and other worldly possessing "Naruto I'm sorry I didn't try to protect you more I know I don't have the right for your forgiveness but I want to make things right and give you the life you should have had so I'm going to send you away from this village and this world so you can at least have a normal life then you already have here and Naruto I'm truly sorry for not telling you everything but I wanted to make sure you had a normal life" the old leader said then begun doing the hand-signs for the technique when he was done he slammed his hand on the ground and shouted "**_dimensional _****_gate _****_jutsu_****"****.**

**(Unknown****place)**

When Naruto regain conciseness he felt like he was falling he opened his eyes and saw that he was falling looking towards the ground he saw he was over a forest that had a cliff he quickly thought of taking out a kunai and tied some wire on it and just as he past the cliff he tossed the kunai at the cliff wall hoping for it to stick to it but the kunai just bounced off "damn it" he said.

He then pulled the wire and grabbed the kunai then decided to use the kunai to dig into a tree to try and slow down. As he was getting closer to the ground he saw his chance and begun to dig the kunai into the tree but a second after he did the kunai broke and he hit a branch which caused the branch to snap Naruto then hit another and another then hit the ground hard. He felt that a few of his ribs were broken, his knee was popped out of place and he dislocated his right shoulder on the landing.

He felt like he was in hell but it didn't feel as bad as when he gets beaten by the villagers and do to those experience he knew how to pop his knee and shoulder back into place and he felt that that his ribs were healing on their own and chalked that up as the fox's chakra healing him.

He then remembered that he saw a village close by as he was falling all he needed to do was remembered which direction to go. He felt something was watching him so he looked around and didn't see anyone around but still felt someone was watching him he then heard movement coming from his left and looked towards the noise and saw something hiding behind a small red flower.

He saw a fairy with orange hair that reached its mid-back and antenna's, full blue eyes, (AN:includingthepupil) had light green skin and had leaves covering its breast and small green panties with a leaf skirt. It was looking at Naruto in fear and curiosity. Naruto looked at it for a few moments and reached his hands out towards the fairy "It's alright Iwon't hurt you, I swear" he said to the fairy hoping for it to trust him. It was looking at him for a few minutes wondering if it should trust him. It begun to come out from behind the flower and slowly moved towards our hero when it reach him it slowly landed in his hands but was still on guard ready to fly away fast. Naruto looked at it for a few minutes and asked "what are you? And do you have a name?" hoping that it could understand him. It looked at him with its head tilted to the right like if it's trying to figure out what to say he then heard a feminine voice in his head saying to him "_my __name __is __Luna __and__ I __would __be __a __honeymoon __fairy __do __you __not __know __that__ wanderer_?" he looked around wondering where that voice came from and looked towards the fairy "was that you?" he ask.

Luna nodded her head "_yes __it __was __but __now __I __wonder __what __is __your __name __young __man?_" Luna said/ask Naruto looked at Luna and said "oh sorry about that, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and no I haven't heard of a honeymoon fairy where I come from fairies are just make belief stories parents tell their children to put them to sleep" Naruto told her "_really __where __are __you __from __if __fairies __are __just __stories_?" Luna ask wanting to know where he came from "well you're not going to believe me if I told you but here I go" and so he begun to explain that he was from another world where ninja exist and about chakra and how it was used in all ninja's careers so after explaining he was waiting for what Luna was going to say "_so __you __are __from __another __world __ran __by __ninjas __and __you __were __sent __here __by __your __jiji __because __he __wanted __to __right __his __mistake __and __you __have __a __demon __fox __sealed __inside __you_" she said summing up his story and getting a nod from our hero before she can say anything else they heard a shout coming from the east and decided to go that direction to see what was happening and toked off jumping into the trees towards the commotion leaving Luna hovering looking at where Naruto disappeared and thought to herself "_fast_" then flow after him.

after a few moments of jumping from tree to tree he came upon three grown men chasing a pink haired girl that looked to be about Naruto's age.

"Over there she's over there don't let her get away" a man said trying to catch the young girl that stole some food from his stand.

A young girl that was fourteen years old was running from a few angry vendors whose food she stole from and was now running so she doesn't get hurt or punished by them. As she jumped over a huge tree root she tripped and fall face first into the dirt.

She just lied there for a few seconds trying to get her bearings back but just as she was about to get back on her feet to run again a big hand grasped her shoulder and jerk her back on her back "so you think that you can just steal our food huh you little slave" he said as he picked her up and throw her at a tree that was nearby. When she hit the tree she let out a silent scream all she can feel at that moment was just pain "well why don't we have our fun with her since she is just a little slave" one of the men said to the others to which they nodded their heads she then began to back up but she back up into the tree she hit earlier she looked on in horror and closed her eyes.

Just as they were about to have their _fun _with her a foot was met in one of their faces breaking his jaw and a fist hitting the other two in the gut hard making them spit out blood, now they lay on the ground holding their guts and head in pain.

When she heard them groan she opened her eyes slightly and all she saw was orange then she opened her eyes fully and saw a kid that looked to be about the same age as her then looked to the guys that was on the ground and heard the kid that saved her shouted "**WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING TO THIS GIRL YOU FUCKING SICK FREAKS GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE OR I'LL CUT YOUR HEADS OFF AND SHOVE THEM UP YOUR ASSES**" in a deathly tone when the men got back up ready to kill the person for ruining their fun but when they heard that and looked at the kid that said it. They saw that the kid's eyes were blood red with a slit pupil and saw a red shroud around him making him look like a fox they got frighten and ran off screaming like little bitches screaming demon.

When they were gone the young girl looked towards her savior she saw that he had tan-skin, blond spiky hair, an orange jacket and pants with blue sandals. when he turned around she saw whisker marks on his cheeks that made her think that it was cute and blushed a little when she thought that, she saw that he had ocean blue eyes, when she saw them she just couldn't look away and kept staring at them.

When Naruto looked at her he saw she had pink hair with curly bangs framing her cute face, light dark-skin, light greenish-yellow eyes, a tattered shirt that covered herc-cup breast and a pair of pink colored panties that he can see though one of the holes in her tattered shirt which he looked away quickly and to his surprised she had cat-ears and a tail. He found her to be cute when her ears and tail twitched slightly he notice she was on the ground still so he lent his hand to her to get her off the ground "Hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikazeand what is your name" Naruto said smiling at her to which she blushed but then remembered his name '_Maelstrom'_ she thought "my name is pink and thank you for saving me" she said then hug him.

While she was hugging him Naruto was a little stunned because he has never been hug before but then notice she was crying "hey are you ok? Are you hurt?" he asked in a caring voice Pink just nodded her head and looked at him with a few tears in her eyes which made her savior blush more looking at her but then just as she was about to thank him again when an orange haired fairy appeared beside them having seen what Naruto did for pink from behind a tree "_that __was __amazing __Naruto-san __you __went __two __miles __flats __within__ one and a half __minutes __is __that __what __chakra __does __when __you __use __it?_" Luna said then the ground around them lit up and a circle with strange symbols surrounded them but for Naruto he knew what the symbols were and in a bright flash of light they disappeared.

**(Konoha forest)**

Sarutobi just finished sending his surrogate grandson away to a better world and now he just stands there with a few tears in his eyes '_Naruto __I __wish __you __good __luck __in __the __world __your __going __to __be __sent __to'_ he thought to himself just as he turned around to leave Mizuki jumping out of the trees and said "Alright _Naruto_ it's time to hand over the scroll I told you to get" he said but then notices the Sandaime standing in the clearing where Naruto should have been "h-ho-Hokage-sama" he stuttered shock to see the Hokage standing there and not Naruto.

"_**So **__**Mizuki **__**you **__**were **__**the **__**one **__**to **__**tell **__**Naruto **__**to **__**steal **__**the **__**scroll **__**of **__**sealing**_" the Sandaime said with a lot of anger in his voice but just as he was about to alert his Anbu to arrest him an explosion of light came from the spot where Hiruzen just sent Naruto away and they both look to see what it was "what, no it can't be" said the old leader

**(End Chapter)**

**Redone hope you like this revise chapter so review when you are done reading so I know if you guys like it and the harem is still the same**

**The list is**

**Pink**

**Kurenai**

**Samui**

**Anko**

**Yugao**

**Tenten**

**Fem,Itachi (Hibara)**

**Fem,Gaara (Gaia)**

**Fem, Sasuke(Sasuki)**

**Fem,Kiba(Kira)**

**Hinata**

**And Ouka (from .heck/legend of the twilight)**

**PEACE OUT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dragon Pink if I did then it would be sexy**

**Chapter 2**

(**The ****Return**)

"What, no it can't be" said the old leader as he saw the one person he thought he would never see again and he wasn't alone, he came back with a girl that looks to be the same age as him and a small flying green thing with orange hair "_did __the __technique __fail __and __who __is __that __and __is __that __a __fairy__?_" Hiruzen thought/ask himself.

"Naruto-sama where are we and who are those people?" Pink ask scared and hiding behind Naruto with the green fairy "the old man is my jiji and leader of my village, the other one is the teme who tricked me into stealing my village's most sacred treasu… Hey wait did you just call me Naruto–Sama Pink-Chan?" he said and ask.

Looking at pink a little confused at why she called him Naruto–sama "hai Naruto-sama" she said with a blush "well, well isn't this nice, the little demon found himself a little slut" Mizuki said smirking at Naruto but within a blink of an eye he was punch hard in the face by our hero "**don****'****t ****you ****ever ****call ****Pink-Chan ****that ****ever ****again ****do ****you ****hear ****me**" Naruto said to his former teacher in a deathly tone glaring daggers at him "ow that was a lucky shot you little shit but tell me do you know why that villagers hate you" Mizuki said smirking "yes I do know why I'm hated by the villagers and if you say it I am by law willing to kill you" Naruto said to this pink looked at her savior with confusion and a worried look to which the Sandaime saw and gave a small smile at her reaction.

"I would like to see you try nine-tailed fox demon"Mizuki said to Naruto before he launch one of his fuma shuriken at him. When Pink and Luna saw Mizuki throw his weapon at Naruto they were going to run/fly and push or hopefully move the shuriken out of the way but the Sandaime grabbed them and said "wait don't get involve this is Naruto's fight he must prove that he can become a shinobi and defeat an opponent that is much more stronger than him" but Pink and Luna didn't hear him as they saw Naruto getting hit by the shuriken and saw blood spray out of the wound and was going to scream when Naruto turned to smoke and saw a log where he was and saw him appeared right behind Mizuki and was going to stab him in the neck when Mizuki quickly caught his arm and throw him into a nearby tree prepared to throw his other fuma shuriken when something grab his arm.

He turned his head and saw the pink haired girl holding his hand in place making sure he didn't hurt her savior "what do you think your doing demon-slut let go of my arm now" he said shaking his arm to get it out of her grip "no I won't let you hurt him" she said.

Mizuki had enough and used his other hand to backhand her off of him and saw her hit the ground hold the cheek he just hit with a fairy next to her redden cheek then turned towards Naruto who saw what he did and in a fit of rage ran towards Mizuki with a kunai in hand and just before Mizuki throw his shuriken he was stabbed in the chest but before Mizuki could fall he quickly grab the kunai in his chest and throw it at pink.

When Naruto saw this he tried to get in front of her but it was to late he saw it hit her in the shoulder when he got to her side "Pink-chan, Pink-chan are you ok" he ask worried about his new friend. He then saw she was unconscious and was still alive he was relieved but then his eyes begun to turn blood red as he began to stand and look towards Mizuki who was getting back up with a bit of blood from where Naruto stabbed him.

What Naruto did next to Mizuki made what the village did to him look like child's play and began to beat the living shit out of him making sure that he felt pain for what he did to pink then grabbed a kunai from his pouch and just before Naruto was going to kill him the Sandaime grab his arm and squeezed it making him drop the knife "Naruto that's enough he's already going to be executed for breaking my law now why don't you go and take her to the hospital I'll send an Anbu with you now get going" the old leader said to him with a serious face.

When Naruto looked at the old man and saw how serious he was and nodded then went to Pink's side picked her up bridal style and left the clearing with the Anbu and Luna flying next to him going into one of his pockets heading towards the hospital.

**(Konoha Hospital)**

When Naruto, Luna and the Anbu got to the hospital they went to the front desk to get Pink a doctor but when the nurse saw who it was she told him to get lost but then the female Anbu that escorted them threaten the nurse if she doesn't help now she would kill her and that got the nurse to go get Naruto's doctor.

When the doctor got there he was an old man that looked to be about 60-63 years old and had on a pale blue shirt and tanned dress pants with the doctor's coat, he get Pink to a room and started sewing the wound pink had on her right shoulder.

While he was doing that Naruto was holding Pink's hand wondering when his new and first friend was going to wake up as he was thinking that the female Anbu that is guarding them was staring at them and wondered where the pink haired cat-ear and tailed girl came from "she must mean a lot to you if your this worried about her" the doctor said to him Naruto looked towards the doctor "_does __she __mean __a __lot __to __me, __I __just __met __her __I __mean __she __is __my __friend __but __is __there __still __more __then __that_" he thought to himself then notice that Pink was getting up and when he saw her groom herself he blushed a little and thought "_cute_" then blush more realizing what he thought but he shook it off and ask "are you alright Pink-chan does it hurt" he looked at her a little worried "I'm ok but where are we" she ask "we are at a hospital we bought you here after you were hurt" the Anbu answered.

Pink then notice that her hand was in Naruto's and blush madly "_h-he__'__s __holding __my __hand __does __that __mean __he __likes __me_?" she asked herself when Naruto notice he was still holding her hand he let go and pulled his hand away "sorry" he simple said blushing a little "i-it's ok" she said bring the hand that was held by Naruto closer to herself remembering how warm it felt.

"Ah to be young and in love how I envy you young people" said the old doctor in a teasing tone smiling and chuckling causing both Naruto and Pink to blush madly even the Anbu and Luna giggled a little "anyway she well be alright she just won't be able to use her right arm for a while" said the doctor and released her. Just as they were leaving Hiruzen appeared right in front of them and it scared Pink and Luna. He told them to meet him at the Hokage's Tower in his office and disappeared in a puff of smoke when he was gone pink ask "disappearing like that he must be a powerful mage" when she said that Naruto looked at her and was going to tell her that she was in a another world when the Anbu grab them and they disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

**(Hokage's Tower)**

The three of them appeared in front of the Hokage and Pink fell to the ground having lost her breath from the fast moving pace "hey are you alright Pink-chan" Naruto ask to which she just nodded her head and stood back up and smiled at him" I'm ok" then their attention went to the old leader "so why did you ask us to come here old man" Naruto said looking bored from just being there "well I wanted to ask about you and your girlfriend some question about where she came from and also about the fairy I saw with you when you reappeared" he chuckled when he saw both of their faces lit up when he said that "J-JIJI it's not like that we just met and the fairy name is Luna" Naruto said to which Pink nodded her head when he said that and Luna poked her head out from his right pocket.

When Hiruzen was done laughing he got back to the business at hand "first off Naruto I wanted to thank you for helping me catch a traitor and for showing me how lazy my security is and I wanted to know how long you were gone for when I used the technique to send you away before you came back" he said in a serious tone.

Naruto then began to explain how long he was gone for and how he met Pink and Luna, how he saw the same circle appeared around them when she hugged him which made Pink blush a little "and that's about it, we appeared back here and fought Mizuki-teme" Naruto said finishing his explanation. Then Hiruzen looks at Pink and Luna then ask "if you don't mind me ask but are those cat-ears and tail real? are there other different fairies" he ask pointing at them this made pink a little scared because of how she was treated back home and Luna nodding her head "h-hai" Pink said with a small nod.

Naruto saw how scared she was and put a hand on her shoulder this action made her tense and turn her head and her eyes-widen when she saw Naruto giving her his *foxy smile* which made her blush which she shook off quickly and smelled back at him and took a breath and looks towards the Hokage who ask "then do you mind telling me about your people and customs" he ask Pink just nodded her head and started to explain about her people, after she was done telling about her people and customs she ended it with this "and another one of our laws is that if we are saved by someone we have to become their slave in order to pay them back" she said looking away from the old man "and I'm guessing that you are now Naruto's slave am I right" to this Pink nodded her head and Naruto eyes-widen when she nodded her head "Pink you don't have to do what your people does you are your own person and I don't like the idea of slavery and also you're my friend I can never do that to anyone that is precious to me" he said looking at her holding his hand firmly on her shoulder when he said this.

"Ah to be young again" said the old man who once again made them blush and lead them to throwing something at the old man. Then Naruto thought of where Pink and Luna was going to sleep" hey old man where is Pink and Luna going to be staying?" this question made the Hokage think for a few minutes "Hmm where are we going to put the both of them" then thought of a good idea "they well be staying with you since they would feel uncomfortable being by themselves" Naruto looked towards Pink and ask "is this alright with you Pink-chan" she just nodded her head then looked at Luna who was sill poking her head out of his pocket "how about you Luna-chan" she nodded her head as well "then I guess the three of you can go home and Naruto" Naruto turned his head and saw something blue fly towards him and caught it. When he look at it his eyes-widen and looks at his jiji with the biggest smile he had " the team placement well be in 3 weeks do to recent events and don't worry about the civil council members you are now under my care and I'll tell them about your parents if you want me to" he said.

Naruto just nodded his head and started to walk out the door when the door was suddenly blown off it's hinges and flow at him he manage to dodge the door and push Pink out of the way but he was caught by a woman that looked to be about 8 years older then him and had an amazing figure, high D size breast, purple hair color in a pineapple hairstyle and what she was wearing a tight mesh fishnet body-suit with a tanned trench coat and an orange short-skirt, shin guards that also covered the tops of her feet as well and blue combat sandals.

When Pink saw her hugging Naruto she was a little pissed and begun glaring daggers at the older woman well Luna knowing how bad Naruto's life has been was a little happy that someone likes him but was also a little pissed just like Pink and joined her in glaring at the purple haired woman "Naru-kun I finally found you" she said holding him tightly and shoving his face into her breast which pissed Pink off even more '_how __dare __she __try __to __seduce __my __savior __like __that_' she said to herself her hands now in a fist shaking "Anko-chan can you let me go" Naruto said trying to get out of her hold "but if I do then your just going to run away from me and that would hurt my feelings" she pouted childishly and held him even tighter but then two pair of hands grab her and pulled her off of Naruto.

Anko looked to see who pulled her off of Naruto she saw her friends Kurenai and Yugao "why did you two pull me away from my Naru-kun" she then narrowed her eyes at them "unless your trying to take him away from me" this made her friends sweatdropped but when they looked to see if Naruto was ok he was gone "huh where did he go?" Kurenai ask "he just left being dragged by his little girlfriend" the Sandaime said looking at his paperwork. When he said that Anko was instantly in front of him "what little girlfriend" she ask looking ready to kill someone "I think he means that pink haired girl that was in here with him" Yugao said "wait you mean that Haruno girl don't you I'm going to kill her" just as she was going to find her target "no it isn't Sakura Haruno that he was with, the girl he is with her name is Pink" the Sandaime said.

Anko was once again in front of her leader "who is this girl and what is she doing with Naruto-kun and where is she staying at" she ask hoping to find out more about her new competition for Naruto and so the leader told her what he knew about her but leaving out the part of her being from another world and made up some lies about her tail and ears and said that she had a bloodline that gave her actual cat-ears and a tail when Anko heard enough she quickly tried to leave the room as fast as she can keyword tried but her friends grab her and she started to yell at them to let her go and leaving the Sandaime to think '_another __one __with __animal-ears_'.

**(With Naruto, Luna & Pink)**

As they were walking Naruto shown Pink and Luna a little bit of Konoha until they came up to Ichiraku ramen and saw it was still open he decided that they would go and get something to eat so they went in and sat down "ah Naruto I was wondering when you would be coming by" said Teuchi the owner of Ichiraku ramen as he turns around and saw his number one customer with a mocha-skin, pink haired girl and a small green-skin fairy and looks at Naruto and Pink then the fairy and smirks "so you finally have yourself a girlfriend now do you about time now in just another decade I well be feeding your kids and making millions and with the added luck of a fairy it well be sooner than that as well" he said and chuckled when he said that because he saw pink lit up like a lamp well Naruto had a small blush and sighed "why does everyone keep saying that" Naruto said to himself "Old-chef this is my new friend Pink she's new in town but doesn't have a place to stay so I offered if she wanted to stay at my place until she can get her own place and this fairy name is Luna I found her when I was exploring the forest a few days ago so can we have some food now I want to order a few bowls of miso ramen and what would you like to have Pink-chan and Luna-chan" he said and ask

"Hmm I'll have...Hmm I guess I'll have what Naruto-sama is having" she said "Naruto-sama huh" the old chef said looking at his number one customer with a raised eyebrow and a shit-eating grin "why do you keep calling me Naruto-sama, I told you already that you don't have to call me that at least call me Naruto or Naruto-kun" Naruto said a little embarrassed at what she said.

"_May __I __have __some __honey __if __you __don__'__t __mind_" Luna said to Teuchi in his head which made him look around for a few seconds then Naruto saw him looking around the stand he looked at Luna and said "old-chef the voice you heard in your head was Luna-chan talking to you" pointing towards Luna who nodded her heard.

After they ate they went to Naruto's place on the way Naruto was telling them more about his world. When they got to their destination Naruto took his keys out and unlocked the door and went inside and turn on the lights "you can have the bed I'll sleep on the floor" Naruto said when Pink heard this she started to protest and they had an argument.

When the argument was over it was decided that they would both sleep in the same bed when they were in bed Naruto said "hey pink I'm going to take you shopping tomorrow so you don't have to only wear that shirt ok" when he said that Pink was shocked and had a few tears in her eyes when he said that "what's wrong why are you crying" he ask "thank you so much first you saved me, helped me and you took me into your home now you are buying me clothes thank you" she said and started to hug him sobbing Naruto blushed after that happened they both started to let sleep take them to their dream world.

**(Outside Naruto' Apartment)**

"How dare she try and take Naruto-kun away from me I'll show her" said Anko grinding her teeth while her two friends just sighed and shook their heads "hard to believe she started acting this way when he saved us that night" Yugao said thinking about the night Naruto saved all three of them "yeah, hard to believe it's been only 3 years it feels more longer then that" Kurenai said looking up at the moon walking down memory line as well.

**(Chapter End)**

**Please review and tell me what you think of the redone story so far and review anyway**

**PEACE**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or dragon pink why I don't know **

**(Chapter 3)**

**The hero of memories**

**(Flashback – 3 Years Ago)**

We find three women leaving the Hokage Tower from collecting their pay from all the missions they have done and were on their way to the dango shop to relax and talk about the missions they had to do.

The first woman was 5'4, mid C size breast, black eyes, an amazing figure her hair color was purple and done up which looked like a pineapple, she wore a tight mesh fishnet body suit with a trench coat and a orange short skirt. This person was none other then Anko Mitarashi "They better have my favorite dango in the shop today" she said.

The second woman was also 5'6 she had mid D size breast as well, she had red eyes, black wavy hair and also had an amazing figure with nice long legs as well she wore a red battle kimono and had bandages wrapped over it "I can't believe how many missions there was today" Kurenai Yuuhi said rubbing her the back neck.

The third and final woman was about 5'5 had on Anbu clothing a black tight shirt, black tight pants and dark gray body armor she had CC size breast, long purple hair, black eyes and like the other two had an amazing figure "I know what you mean there hasn't been this many missions in a while" said Yugao Uzuki.

Once they got to the dango shop they made their orders and sat down and started talking after awhile their orders were done and started eating "ah it feels so good to final have a break"Anko said biting into her dango "yes it does" Kurenai said "I just hope we don't get any missions for a while" Yugao said getting a nod from the other two.

After a while they all started to feel funny and knew what it was so they started to try and move from the dango as they went by an alley they were grabbed and pulled in as nobody saw what happen but one person.

In the alleyway Anko, Kurenai and Yugao had hands over their mouths to stop them from screaming when the three of them notice who captured them, it was three chunin rank shinobi's "well it looks like the drug we gave them is working now so what do you guys say we have some fun with Anko the snake whore, Kurenai the genjutsu mistress and an Anbu" he said smirking evilly which got a nod from his two friends and started to tare their clothing off which all three were thinking "_no __please __stop_" as a tear appeared in their eyes.

But before they could tier their bras and panties off something metal hit the one that was holding Kurenai in the head and fell over unconscious when his two friends saw what hit their friend it was a ball of metal then looked around for the one who throw it and saw a little blond hair kid standing a few feet from the entrance of the alleyway. When Anko, Kurenai and Yugao saw who it was they knew it was the container of the Kyuubi and they heard him say "what do you think your doing to them temes" Naruto said to the chunins and just as they were going to tell Naruto to get lost but the one holding Yugao was hit in the head with a flying foot to the head which made him let go of Yugao and hit a rock. When Naruto kicked him in the gut he pushed off him and used the momentum to the chunin that was holding Anko and punched him in the head hard which made him fell to the ground. Anko who fell limp to the ground as well the person that was holding her got up and started to attack the kid but just as he was about to deck the kid Naruto saw a trash can lid on the ground he stepped on the side of it which made it jump into the air caught it and just before the chunin punched him Naruto hit the chunin in the face again so hard it left a metal face imprint on the lid.

When Naruto looked towards Anko, Kurenai and Yugao and saw that they were half naked his face became red and looked away and ran towards the entrance of the alley to grab his backpack and started to head back to them and stared to look through it and started to pull out clothes he gave the first set to Yugao but since she had minimal control over her body she asked him to help her dress which he did without looking and when he was done putting them on the cloths hug her body tightly then he helped her to the wall so she can lean on it.

He ran up to Anko and started to put on clothes for her but then notice he only had a another pair of pants and no shirts left so he took off his jacket but to them it looked like he was going to do something to Anko and were about to threaten him but when Anko saw that he was putting his jacket on her and zipped it up and helped her to get to the wall as well.

He then helped Kurenai get dress which he took off his shirt and gave it to her and put pants on her and by that time they had more control of their bodies they all started to stand up but was a little wobble "hey hold on don't move I'll go get some help" Naruto said and started to run out of the alleyway "hey wait what's your name kid" Kurenai ask.

Naruto turned his head towards them and said "my name is Naruto" and ran off again. When he came back he also had the Sandaime with him as well as a few Anbu who took the rapist away to jail and gave Naruto praises. Anko, Kurenai and Yugao came up to him and hug him and gave him a kiss on the forehead but Anko gave him a deep kiss and said "there's your award for helping us out kid" well giving him a seductive smirk his face turned red and looked away Anko started to laugh at the poor red face boy.

**(Flashback End)**

"Has it really been that long since we first met him" Kurenai said looking up at the night skies "I know what you mean I can't believe it either" Yugao said looking towards Naruto's room and saw him sleeping then the both of them looks towards Anko who looks ready to kill the poor pink haired girl and decide to take their friend to a bar hoping to relax her before they left they took one last look at Naruto sleeping and blushed knowing that they fallen in love with him for saving them and all three thought "goodnight Naruto-kun" and left with a protesting Anko.

**(Chapter End)**

**I revised the flashback chapter but just fixed some small stuff to it hope you like It so leave a review and**

**PEACE**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** **I DON"T OWN NARUTO OR DRAGON PINK**

(**Chapter 4**)

(**CRA and Marriage**)

It was a beautiful sunny morning with a few clouds in the sky with birds chirping from the trees. We find our hero still sleeping until light that came through the cretin shine right in his eyes and flinch from the brightness causing him to stir when he open his eyes he stared at the ceiling for a while then turn his head towards the alarm clock and saw it was 10:11 am.

He then notice there was something heavy on him he looked to see what it was and pink was all he could see which shocked him he then realized it was Pink that was resting her head on his shoulder as she sleeps he smiled and chuckled when she turned her head and gave a quite *nya* in her sleep. He looked around to see where Luna was sleeping and saw she was sleeping on a small make-shift bed made of cotton and clean wash rags in an open drawer.

He tried to get up without waking up Pink but that failed when she started to stir as he tied to move her off his shoulder he looks at her and saw her grooming herself which made him think it was cute "sorry I didn't mean to wake you" Naruto said she just shook her head "it's alright" she said yawning. Naruto looked towards Luna and saw she was still asleep so he let her sleep some more.

When they got out of bed Naruto told Pink she can use the bathroom first and want to the kitchen to see if they was anything to eat for the three of them and there wasn't much to make anything for two people and a fairy so he decided that they would go out to a small diner and get something to eat there, he knows which diner that doesn't hate him.

He also needs to tell pink about the nine-tails sealed in his belly and he also needed to get her some clothes so he went to get his wallet to see how much cash he got. When he found his wallet and saw how much he had he knew he could pay the rent and electric bill so he decided to pay for a small breakfast and get Pink a few clothes.

He then went to look for some clothes he could give Pink temporally well they look for clothes of her own then there was a knock at the door he went to go see who it was. When he opened the door he saw the Anbu Neko standing in front of him "yes?" "Lord Hokage has ask to see you and Pink at the council meeting in an hour from now and ask if you can show up 10 minutes before the meeting" the female Anbu said "alright tell him we'll be there" the female Anbu nodded and left in a swirl of leave.

Just as he closed the door Pink came out of the bathroom and had only a towel on herself and saw him in front of her they stared at each other for a few second till "eeeeyyyyyaaaaaa" Naruto you baka" she said slapping him hard in the face and quickly shut the bathroom door with Naruto on the ground with a smoking imprint of her hand on his face.

He recovered quickly from the blow to the head he went to get the clothes he pick out for pink to temporally use and went to the bathroom door and said "Pink-chan I wasn't trying to peek on you I swear I was answering the door and was told that we have to meet jiji in half an hour then you came out when I was closing the door anyway I'm leaving a pair of clothes you can wear till we get you some new ones" he put down the clothes then walked away from the door and waited in the living room until she was done. The bathroom door opened slightly and he heard pink grabbing the clothes and shut the door.

When she came out of the bathroom she was wearing a pair of grey swimming trunks, a simple white t-shirt and a hat that covered her ears "well we better get something to eat before we go to the meeting ok" he said which she just nodded her head and went to see if Luna was awake and saw she was rubbing her eyes "good morning Luna-chan, you just woke up at the right time we were going to get something to eat do you want to come with?" he ask Luna nodded her head and got up to fly towards Naruto and landed in his right pocket they left and locked the door but before he pulled the key out of the socket a small seal appeared on the door he put his hand on the seal and Pink and Luna saw his hand glow blue "_pretty_" Pink thought while Luna thought '_so that's what chakra looks_ like' they heard a few locking sounds coming from his door "what was that you just did Naruto-kun?" Pink ask Naruto looked at her and said "that was a seal I put on my door when I was little I read a book on Fuuinjutsu so when I was done I just decided to put a seal on the door which can only be open by me" Pink and Luna was a little confused about the seals and Pink decided to ask the old man if he knew what Fuuinjutsu was and so they set off to get something to eat.

As they walked down the street Pink and Luna couldn't help but notice all the glares they were receiving but if they looked closely they can tell the villagers were glaring at Naruto. Pink was wondering if he did something bad and remembered that Naruto told her about all of his pranks that he had done "_is that the reason everybody hates him_?' she ask herself while Luna knew why they were glaring at him '_These humans are stupid thinking that he's a demon cause he holds the nine-tailed demon inside_ himself' Luna thought to herself.

When they got to the diner and sat down a man that looked to be about 45 years old and saw some grey in his black hair and had on an apron "well what do we have here a girlfriend already I see well I hope the best for the both of you and to someday see some blond and pink haired kids running arou…wait never mind that would be a bad thing" he said smirking at the two red faced teens and started laughing his ass off both Pink and Naruto tried to look at each other but ended up looking away from one another.

A while later they placed their orders and Naruto had to use the washroom so he got Luna out of his pocket as he went into the restroom Pink decided to ask the cook something "hey can I ask you something?" the man looks up and nods "sure go ahead" he simple said stirring some hashbrowns in a pan "um why does everyone give Naruto-kun mean stares?" she ask not sure if she should ask him or not "that's not something for me to say" he said and continued to cook then Naruto came out of the restroom and put Luna in his pocket again knowing she was shy around people then saw Pink was a little depressed. He frown a little seeing her sad she turned her head and saw him standing there and decided to ask him if he knew why the village hated him so much "Naruto-kun why does the villagers hate you" she ask a little afraid of what he might say and just as he was about to answer when the same female Anbu appeared in between them "The Hokage was wondering if you're going to show up?" the Anbu simple ask "yeah we are we are just waiting for something to eat" he said getting a nod "alright brats both of your orders are done now hurry up and eat"

When they were done eating they left to go see what the Hokage wanted to talk about and it gave him the chance to get some more money.

**(At the Hokage Tower)**

When they got to the door of the Hokage's office they heard some argument going on than the Anbu knocked on the door and heard "come in" when they went inside they saw the Hokage with a few other people "ah Naruto it's good to see you here now we can now begin" he said then started to bring out a few sheets of paper from the folder he had on his desk but then the old man with bandages over his right eyes decide to speak up "I will not believe this kid is the offspring of our Yondaime Minato Namikaze" he said knowing Naruto was his child but didn't want a perfect weapon being out of his reach "and also there hasn't been any birth certificate for him" he said "none that you couldn't find" the Sandaime said getting up walking towards the picture of the forth and took it down and tapped the wall behind it and a few seconds later a seal appeared when pink saw the seal "hey that's the seal that was on your door Naruto-kun" getting the attention of everyone that was there Naruto was looking at her "but there's a lot of seals that can lock things how do you know it looks like the one on my door?" he ask "hey old man can you bring that seal you made appear come back?" Pink ask "you will show respect to the Hokage little girls" said the old woman that was there Hiruzen chuckled a little "it's alright I see that Naruto's manners had rubbed off on her in just a night I see well that's good to know now that you two well be married in a few years" when both Pink and Naruto heard this Pink face turned to the same colour as her hair and fainted well Naruto for his part brain shut down.

A few minutes later when they both woken up from their dilemma "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE'LL BE MARRIED IN A FEW YEARS?" they both shouted "ah yes that is what I wanted to tell you about you see the both of you are to be wedded when the both of you either turn 16 or if the both of you are to be made clan head as said on this marriage agreement here" which he passed on to them when Naruto saw the handwriting he knew that it was the old man that wrote this because he now knew his dad handwriting it was close but not by much he then looks towards Pink "well what do you think of this?" when he ask this Pink face was red "U-um I-I don't know" she said then it don on everyone "wait who is this little girl anyway and why is she here" one of the Hokage advisers ask "ah yes I forgot to mention who this is did I, she is part of an old forgotten clan who's bloodline that deals with animal traits like our Inuzuka's except she is the last of her clan and it was decided that she would marry into a clan that are strong and they give their respect to which happens to be both Uzumaki's and Namikaze's but ever since the second great war when the Uzumaki's were killed and only a few survivors lived and since there was one in Konoha and since the Namikaze's were here as well her father quietly snuck into the village to make an arrange marriage between the three clans so when he, Minato and Kushina were in the office together he found out that they were both secretly married and when the arrange marriage came up they were a little sceptical at first but agreed to it none the less and now here we are" he said telling his advisers a lie of a lifetime.

He had a satisfied smirk on his face but then "how do you know about this Hiruzen" said the old man with bandages over his right eye but when pink looked at the bandages a little bit of it moved out of the way and she saw a red eye with three tomoe's around his pupil and tilted her head and ask "he mister what happened to your right eye?" when the old man looked at her he simple said "I lost it in a battle" and turn towards Sarutobi and was going to ask something when pink talked again "then why is your right eye red with three little pupils around your big one then" when she said that the whole room turned quiet and everyone looking at her once again which made her feel uncomfortable "what do you mean Pink" Sarutobi ask his eyes narrowed at his old teammate "I saw his right eye when a bit of the bandages that covers it open a little I saw a red eye with three little pupils around a big one" she said then everyone in the room look towards the bandage old man "Danzo I want you to remove you bandages now" Hiruzen said in a strict tone of voice

The old man now called Danzo looked towards the Hokage "are you really going to believe a little girl Hiruzen" he said trying to get himself out of showing his right eye "I said remove your bandages NOW" he shouted the last part Danzo then begun to raise his left arm and was about to remove the bandages when he brought it down and four ROOT Anbu's appeared in front of them "kill them" is what Danzo said and escaped and just as they were about to kill the people in the room six animal mask Anbu that were in the room appeared and killed all of them but one and tied him up "I want all available Anbu to search for Danzo Shimura and put him under arrest" which the Anbu in the office nodded "anyway we should being this to the council and tell them that Danzo is a traitor and be put on trial when he is arrested" he said getting up and started to head towards the council chamber.

**(Council Chambers)**

When the old man got to the meeting room all of the council members were gathered and waiting. When the Hokage got to his seat one of the civil council members said "about time you got here lord Hokage and what is that de...I mean _child_ doing here" he said glaring at him like the rest of the civilian council members "we well get to that in a moment but first I need to tell everyone here that Danzo Shimura has betrayed our village and well become a nuke-nin" when he said this both sides of the council were shocked at this news and voted to have him put in the bingo book with the status capture dead/alive and the Hokage called for their attention "and I would like to also bring to your attention is that we found the location of the legitimate son of our Forth Hokage" when he said this the whole room were in a uproar will at least the civilian side the shinobi already knew about their friends child.

"QUITE" the old man shouted "now as I was saying I know who and where the son of Minato Namikaze is h" he was going to say Naruto when a civil council member spoke up "where is Minato-sama's child we should put him in the CRA so he can bring back the Namikaze clan" said the female pink haired council member "I was just about to say who his child was before you rudely interrupted me now I want all of you to keep quiet" he said in his Hokage voice which got a nod from all of them "now as I was about to say I know who the child is in fact he is in this room right now" when he said this the whole room was confused then they looked towards Naruto "no it can't be I will not believe that this thing is the son of the forth" said the female council member.

The old man then brought out a piece of paper and said "this paper is the DNA analyzes that well prove he is his son" and showed it to the whole room and it also showed that Kushina was also his mother which made the female member scowl at.

"Now I put into motion that Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze be put into the CRA but on the condition that he picks who he wants to marry all in favour" he said get 8 hai's "all those opposed" and got 8 nay's "then I vote hai now since we are done now, everyone is dismissed" he said leaving the council chamber walking towards his office with Naruto and Pink.

**(Hokage's Office)**

When they got back Naruto simple said "nice lie old man" which got a laugh from him "hard to believe their my advisers" when he said that Pink was a little confused the old man saw this and started to explain what he said was a lie to hide the fact that she was from another world and born with cat-ears and tail she nodded her head in understanding then the old man ask "anyway earlier you said the seal that was on the safe was also on Naruto's door how do you know it's the same?" he ask

Pink then explain that she can see more better than regular people can which he nodded in understanding and looked towards Naruto "when did you start to learn about Fuuinjutsu?" which Naruto started to explain on when he started to learn about it and how he was able to learn it faster than other things.

After he was done explaining "mm thank you for telling me Naruto now the both of you can run along now and have a good day" Hiruzen said and as they were out of the door Naruto remembered what he needed "oh yeah old man I was wondering if I can get some money out of the accounts my parents left me so I can get some new clothes" Hiruzen then looked up from his paperwork and said "how about I take you guys to the clothing store that I know of" he said trying to get away from his paperwork which they nodded their heads and left.

**(End Chapter)**

**I hope you guys like this chapter so give me a review and tell me what you think so far anyway**

**PEACE**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dagon pink**

(**Chapter ****5**)

(**Clothes ****Shopping ****and ****Future ****Comrades**)

(**Konoha****'****s ****Wolves ****Weapons ****Shop**)

As Naruto, Pink and Hiruzen left the Hokage Tower and headed towards the clothing place Hiruzen said he take them so after a while of walking they saw sign that read "Wolves weapons and clothing store" they went inside the store and heard "hello how are you today, do you need any help finding anything?" a girl said from behind the counter when Naruto saw her he remembered who she was "Panda-chan it's been a while huh, how have you been?" Naruto ask her "Naruto it has been a long time like about a year right" she answered to which Naruto just nodded his head, Pink stood there looking between the two and look towards the girl and took in her appearance.

She was wearing a pink Chinese sleeveless dress top with tight black pants and had her hair tied-up in two buns that made her look like a panda, she was taller then herself she was going to ask how Naruto met her when Naruto said "Pink-chan this is Tenten-chan she was my childhood friend when we both were in the orphanage until she was adopted by a family we met again when we both were in the academy but she graduated a year before me and Panda-chan this is Pink-chan she is a friend of mine who moved in town a few days ago" he said introducing the both of them.

Both girls look at each other and smiled at one another "Hello Tenten-san, how are you today?" Pink ask "I'm doing fine Pink-san how are you doing" Tenten answered "I'm doing fine as well" she simply said.

After the brief conversation they had Pink went to the clothes that were there and begun to search for a few pairs of clothes well Naruto also looked for a new pair of clothes since now that he was becoming a shinobi he figured he take being a ninja serious.

He found a purple turtle neck sleeve-less sweater and purple pants with two belts and a hip guard, a red cape that can cover the bottom part of his face, a shoulder guard, two arm bracelets and a pair of black combat boots when he got them he went to the changing room and put on the clothes. He then remembered that Luna was sill in his pocket "Luna-chan you can come out now no one is around to see you" he whispered Luna poke her head out and look around to see if it was alright and saw they were in a room with a mirror and a hanger "Luna-chan do you mind if you went to Pink-chan so I can change my clothes?" he ask getting a nod from her and flow out of the changing room to fly around Pink.

When Naruto was done changing he came out of the room to see how everyone reacted to these clothes when he came out both Tenten and Pink blushed at how good looking he was in them well the Sandaime smiled finally seeing the orange jumpsuit off and seeing something new on.

"Well that looks suit you well, what do you girls think" he ask them bringing them out of their thoughts of the blond and answered "yes it does suit him and it makes him look like a mysterious wanderer do to the cape covering the bottom half of his face" Tenten said with a little blush on her face "yes he does" Pink agreed with her with a blush of her own and Luna nodded her head hiding behind Pink's left shoulder then pink's hand bumped something bringing her out of her thoughts and saw what she bumped and saw a dress that had a white tiger patterns that strapped around the neck and stopped mid-thigh that had slits on both sides of the hips with a tiger pattern collar with a bell and a red sash with pale purple knee-high boots.

She grabs them and went to the changing room to put them on with Luna still flying behind her. When she came out Naruto couldn't help but see how beautiful she looked in the clothes and blushed when Pink saw Naruto looking at her blushing her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and ask "so what do you think Naruto-kun" looking shy with her hands behind her back looking away hoping he would like it "you look great with those clothes Pink-chan" Naruto said giving her his all time foxy smile which made her blushed more and smiled knowing that he liked it.

She walked up to him and gave him a peck on the cheek "thank you" she said and gave him a smile then they heard Hiruzen chuckling at them and looked away from each other with blushes on their faces Tenten for her part was a little jealous when she saw Pink kiss Naruto and sent her a little glare, the Sandaime saw this and begun to plot something in his old head and giggled perversely to himself.

They bought the clothes and Naruto remembered his sword and ask for a holster "hey Panda-chan do you have a sword holster the can hold six swords and a kenjutsu scroll for a two handed sword and dual-wielding?" he ask hoping he can get the sword holster and other sword stances for his swords "here's the scrolls for kenjutsu but a holster for six swords um" she put a finger on chin to think then went to the back to see if she can find one.

After a few minutes and noises coming from the back and they thought they heard two metal objects hitting each other at fast speeds then out came Tenten with a sword holster that had six holsters in one "your just in luck we only have one holster that can hold six swords" Tenten said handing Naruto the holster and bringing up the price for both items "thanks Panda-chan so how much do I owe you for these" he ask "it'll be 3,350 dollars" **(an: ****prefer ****using ****dollars)** when Naruto looked at the prize he was a little shocked at how much it was but none the less bought the items. he begun to leave saying their goodbyes to Tenten and Luna returned to riding in Naruto's pocket but when Pink and Tenten shook hands they stared each other down knowing what the other wanted "_there__'__s __no __way __your __getting __him_" they both thought to themselves at the same time.

**(Konoha Street)**

When they left the store the Sandaime also left saying he needed to get some paperwork done. that left Naruto and Pink alone with each other to explore the village which they did Naruto shown Pink and Luna to all of his favorite places that he likes to go to and now he was going to show them his most favorite spot in the entire village.

"Um Pink-chan can you close your eyes I want this to be a surprise when you see it you to Luna-chan" Naruto asking the both of them getting. They both closed their eyes hoping when they opened them they would see something beautiful as they were walking with Naruto holding her hands to keep her from falling over and hurting herself and Luna keeping her herself in his right pocket to not spoil the surprise. Pink thought it was romantic then she heard Naruto say they were going up a few flights of stairs when they got to the top they walked a little more and stopped, Pink can feel a gentle breeze on her skin and through her long hair "ok you can open your eyes now you two" Naruto said and when they open them they saw the entire village and it's surroundings it looked so beautiful.

Then Pink notice that they were on top of the Hokage Monument and also saw how close to the edge she was and freak out a lot and grabbed Naruto's left arm and held onto him shaking do to fear of heights while Luna continued to look at the scenery.

Naruto laughed when she ran from the edge of the monument and begun to holding him for dear life "wah why did you let me stand at the edge I thought I was going to die I was so scared" Pink said crying into his arm "now, now there's no reason to be crying *ahem* I'm sorry I did that but it's the only way to look down at the village from all the way up here and also it was kind of funny seeing you freak out like that" Naruto said laughing. Pink for her part was blushing and looked away from him towards the village and Luna looked at Naruto who also was looking at the village and said "_this __place __is __just __as __beautiful __as __you __describe __to __me_" getting a nod from him.

They sat up there for an hour not talking the whole time, there was just quietness and enjoying each others company but then both of their bellies begun to rumble bringing them out of their thoughts and headed down the monument going towards the ramen shop.

As they were turning the corner Naruto bumped into someone and fell on his ass "ow watch where you going" Naruto said rubbing his butt "why don't you watch where you're going dope" said a familiar feminine voice.

When Naruto looked up he saw a girl from his class that he didn't want to see right now the girl in question was 5'6, had long dark blue hair, lightly tanned skin, well toned muscles for her age, she was wearing a blue short-sleeve tight shirt with an emblem on the back of it that looked like a red fan and white handle, a pair of white cargo shorts and a standard pair of blue shinobi combat sandals and had a blue headband with a metal slab that had a leaf symbol on it.

Her name is Sasuki Uchiha the only surviving Uchiha other then her older sister Hibara Uchiha who she hated her with a passion "well are you going to apologize dope" Sasuki said with an arrogant tone "why the hell should I apologize to you teme" Naruto said to her getting back on his feet patting all the dust off of him "come on Pink-chan lets hurry up I'm getting hungry" Naruto said trying to get away from the Uchiha heiress as fast as possible but just wasn't fast enough "so who is this your girlfriend?" Sasuki ask to which she saw both Pink and Naruto blush a little then narrowed her eyes at both of them "my name is Pink and I'm new here to the village, Naruto-kun here is my friend, he was just showing me around the village and stop calling him a dope" pink said then shouted the last part at Sasuki to stop calling him names as well as glaring at her. Sasuki notice that they were holding hands when she saw this she got jealous then thought "_how __dare __she __try __to __take __away __the __only __person __who __can __understand __my __feelings __of __loneliness __from __me_" she thought to herself glaring back at Pink after getting back up Naruto sneezed when she thought that.

"hn whatever" she said walking away from the both of them looking passive but deep down she was trying to think of a way to get her away from Naruto so she can confess her feelings for Naruto but as she thought of Naruto she realized that he change his clothes and blushed at how good looking he was "_at __least __now __he __got __rid __of __that __ugly __kill __me __orange __jumpsuit_" she thought to herself walking back home "_I __hope __he __likes __the __gift __I __left __for __him __back __at __his __place_" she thought to herself then heard Naruto sneezed again down the street

**(Ichiraku Ramen)**

When they got to the ramen stand they placed their orders of what they wanted and sat down and Pink was about to ask Naruto about Sasuki Uchiha when a person came through the door of the stand and said "why am I not surprised you would be in here huh Uzumaki" Naruto knew who this voice belong to and looked at who it was to prove his suspicion.

It was a girl about 5'5 she had messy brown spiky hair, tanned skin, two red fang tattoos on both of her cheeks, and was wearing a baggy gray jacket with fur on the rim of her hood, baggy gray pants that had many pockets on them, blue battle sandals and had a white puppy with a patch of black on both ears.

It was none other then Kira Inuzuka heiress to the Inuzuka clan and Naruto's classmate "what do you want now tomboy" Naruto said to her wanting to eat soon "hey the least you can say is hi to someone Uzumaki and quit calling me tomboy" she said with a tick mark on her head then sniffed the air "why does it smell like cats in here" she said to herself and started to sniff around and came in front of the girl sitting next to Naruto "what are you doing tomboy?" Naruto ask wondering why she was sniffing both him and Pink "why do you smell like a cat and why are you wearing fake cat-ears and tail" Kira ask "hey my ears and tail are real not fake you got that and the reason I smell like a cat is because I come from a clan that has cat features" Pink said using the lie the Sandaime told her to use.

Kira then looked at the both of them and cursed her luck that somebody was on a date with Naruto "_damn __it __how __dare __this __stray __try __and __take __away __my __alpha_" Kira thought to herself as she thought that Naruto sneezed again "are you coming down with a cold Naruto-kun" pink ask looking a little worried when Naruto looked at her and said "yeah I'm fine, somebody must be talking about me" just as he said that Kira and a few other female individuals sneezed as well "well anyway Iruka-sensei said he wanted me to give this to you since he's busy with paperwork so here" she said digging something out of her pouch and tossed it at him.

When Naruto saw the item it was a small box and when he opened it, it was an earring that looked like a wolf head "he also said happy birthday" and left when she gave him that message as she was walking away she looked back and saw both Naruto and Pink having a good time talking and laughing she imagined that instead of Pink it was her talking and laughing with Naruto having a good time enjoying each others company "_well __at __least __I __still __have __a __shot __at __getting __him __no __cat __is __going __to __be __stealing __him __away_" she said to herself and then she remembered his scent "_but __why __did __Naruto-kun __smell __like __a __wolf __though_" she decided to ponder on that later "_I __hope __he __likes __the __present __I __gave __him __to __bad __I __said __it __was __from __Iruka-sensei __oh __well_" she sighed and went home to do her chores before her mom intensifies her training.

**(Naruto's Apartment Complex)**

When they got to the door Naruto fished for his keys and pulled them out and started with unlocking the blood seal and bite his thumb and wiped the blood where the seal he placed then he heard *click* and put the keys into the lock but slip out of his hands he bent over to pick them up and he saw a gift wrapped box with a dark blue bow on the top of it and right next to it was also his keys so he grabbed both of them and examine the box a little more and decided to opened it inside so he unlocks the door and they both went inside Pink was also a little carious about the gift as well as Luna when she came out of his pocket knowing no one other than them were there an floe around it. When Naruto was beginning to open the box there was a scratch at the door confusing the both of them then Naruto went to go see who it was and saw it was.

**(End Chapter)**

**Well guy I hope you like this chapter and I'll try update my other stories when I can**

**PEACE and remember REVIEW**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dragon Pink**

(**Chapter 6**)

(**The return of an old friend**)

When Naruto opens the door to see who it was he didn't see anyone he looked around then he heard a bark and looked down and saw a light grey wolf with a diamond shape markings on both its front legs and had Cyan blue eyes and tackled him to the ground and started licking him which made him. when Pink heard him laughing she drew her hands away from the gift wrap box and went to go see what was happening when she get to the hallway she saw a big wolf licking Naruto's face and heard Naruto say "p-pi-Pink, l-Luna h-h-help m-me" while in between laughs.

When they manage to get the wolf off of him they all looked at the animal which was staring at Naruto then at pink then Luna. It went up to them and sniffed them then went in the living room and looked around. Naruto get up and the wolf looked back at him then they heard it say "well it's been awhile since we last saw each other hasn't it Naru-kun" in a feminine voice which scared Pink and Luna a little but to Naruto its voice sounded familiar but couldn't put his finger on who it belong too "I see that you have forgotten my voice Naru-kun I'm a little hurt that you forgot about me but I guess it would happen since it's been 6 years when we last saw each others" the female wolf said.

When he heard 6 years an image of a girl with grey hair and wolf ears, cyan eyes with a long fur scarf and wear purple shirt and knee length purple shorts, they were in a forest smiling at each other then it hit him "Ouka-chan, is that you?" Naruto ask in a hopeful voice getting a nod from the wolf. Smoke appeared around the wolf and right there they saw the wolf transform into a beautiful young woman that was 5'9" had shoulder length grey hair, grey wolf ears, Cyan blue eyes with slit pupils, a long fluffy white shawl that had black bands on both sides, and she was wearing a purple body-suit that had the back and waist cut only covering her DD cup breast which connected to her short skirt that stopped mid-thigh and had wolf feet with fur that stopped at her knees and bracelets above both of her knees that has a spike facing outwards, she has spiked brass-knuckles around her fist and fur covered forearms (**an: I'll put a pic of what she looks like on my profile**).

She was standing in front of Naruto looking into his eyes then reaches her arms out and wrapped her hands around his head and pulled him into a kiss which made Naruto and blush madly then closed his eyes a few seconds later enjoying the kiss.

While this was going on Pink was getting pissed that another girl was going after her future husband and when she saw him close his eyes she get even more pissed and when they parted she saw Naruto with a dazed and goofy smile by the kiss she smacked him hard on the side of the face again and shouted "NARUTO YOU BAKA" and ran to the bedroom leaving Naruto on the ground with a hand print that was smoking on that side of his face "Ayame-nee-chan can you pass the salt for this blend ramen" he said with swirls in his eyes which made Ouka giggled a little "I see you still have that ramen addiction Naru-kun" she looked towards the bedroom door then back at Naruto then helped him to the couch and begun to remember when they first met.

(**Flashback – 6 and half years ago**)

We find a young Ouka in a forest behind a tree hiding from bad people that just killed her parents and fellow clansmen she has been running for 6 days straight she was tired, out of breath and hungry. She looked over a root that she was hiding behind seeing if her pursuers were still following her looking around she didn't hear or see anyone then a branch snapped behind her making her eyes widen and quickly turning her head in that direction to see a blond kid stepping out of the bush with a stick in hand the boy looked to be 2 years younger than her.

They both stared at each other the blond kid saw that she looked tired and hungry so he decides to introduce himself to the grey haired girl "um hello my name is Naruto Uzumaki future Hokage of the village hidden in the leave, what's your name?" said the kid now identified as Naruto. Ouka was wondering if she should tell this kid her name but then she saw the kid turn his head to the left quickly then ash towards her grabbing her right arm and pulled her with him into a bush and hid.

They looked out of an opening in the bush to see three people jumping out of a tree landing a few feet away from where they were hiding the three people looked around one of them said "damn it where did that little bitch get to, 6 days of chasing her and now we lose her" the leader of the group looked towards a nearby tree and saw a torn purple fabric grabbing it bringing it up to his nose taking a sniff.

"She's close by spread out and find her" he said getting a nod from the others jumping in different direction. Naruto and Ouka waited in the bush for a few minutes before coming out "who were they? I wonder who they were looking for?" Naruto ask to no one in particular, well Ouka knew who they were talk about "Naruto is there a village nearby" she ask wanting to get to safety "yeah my village, we're a few miles to the west from here but I can get us there fast come on" Naruto said grabbing her hand again and pulled her with him running towards the leaf village.

After a mile of running Naruto said "um hey you forgot to give me your name" Ouka looked at him and said "um my name is Ouka" Naruto then nodded his head then pulled them into a bush again a second before one of the men chasing Ouka "I know you're here little wolf clan girl and I also know that you have someone with you, now why don't you come out and come with us and we'll let the one helping you go free" he said. Ouka looked at Naruto as he was looking at the man she then saw Naruto reached his hand behind him into a pocket bringing out a blunt kunai holding it in reverse-grip "Ouka-chan keep going west until you reach a road then turn left, keep going till you see a giant gate run past the guards then you will see a big red building with the word Hokage on, run into the building an tell the Hokage to send help alright I'll keep these guys distracted well you get there alright" Naruto whispered still looking at the man "no I won't leave you to get killed by them" she whispered at him "don't worry I won't die, not until I become Hokage and I know this forest better than anybody else so don't worry I'll be ok now get going." Naruto whispered back.

Ouka sat there for a few minutes then nodded "alright I'm going to distract them now, as soon as the area is clear I want you to get going ok" Naruto said. He jumped out of the bush and threw the kunai at the man he dodge the blunt kunai and saw Naruto running to the bushes to the left "you won't get us ugly" Naruto said running away the man got pissed and ran after him leaving the area.

After making sure that the area was clear Ouka jumped out of the bush and ran the direction that Naruto told her to run. She came upon a road and stopped for a few minutes to catch her breath then begun to run to the left but then somebody jumped out of the trees and landed in front of her "looks like I finally found you wolf girl now come with us quietly or we'll kill you little friend when we catch him" the leader of the three men said with a sinister smirk on his face.

Ouka was afraid that she was going to die but then she heard something whizzing towards them the leader also heard it he turn his head and saw a small foot coming towards him he dodge just in time to see it was Naruto who was about to boot him in the head "stay away from my friend or I'll beat you black and blue" he said making the leader laugh "yeah right you little shit what can you do to me" the leader said walking towards Naruto "this" he said then started crying "that's what you're going to do to me you little shit hahahahahaha that pathetic" he said but then a group of Anbu ninja surrounded him "I think you're in the wrong country ninja" said the Inu mask Anbu behind him Naruto was grinning like an idiot know that the guy was screwed.

Naruto then walked towards Ouka "are you alright Ouka-chan, did he hurt you" Naruto ask looking a little worried she nods her head "yeah I'm alright but who are those people with the animal masks Naruto" Ouka ask a little scared of the mask Anbu "the guys with the mask are Anbu's the elites of my village military" Naruto said looking at the Inu mask Anbu who was about to kill the leader of the three men who was chasing Ouka "dolphin take Naruto and his friend back to the village" Inu said "hai" the Anbu said he grabbed them and shunshin to the Hokage Tower.

(**Konoha Hokage Tower**)

Naruto, Ouka and the Anbu appeared in front of the Hokage's office the Anbu knocks on the door a few second later they hear "enter" the Anbu opens the door. The Hokage looks up from his paperwork to see that it was an Anbu with Naruto and a girl he never seen in Konoha before he nods at the Anbu then sees him leave in a swirl of leaves then turns his attention towards the two in front of him "Naruto what did you do this time and who is this girl with you" the Sandaime ask hoping he didn't do anything that would get the civilian council on his back and try once again to get him executed. Naruto and Ouka looked at each other wondering what to say then Naruto thought of something "jiji this is Ouka she's my friend, I met her yesterday at the park" Naruto said hoping his jiji would take the lie.

Ouka looked at Naruto then at the Sandaime and saw him narrow his eyes in suspicion "Naruto I want the truth, I know she isn't from this village" the Sandaime said Naruto looked at Ouka and saw her nod "my name is Ouka and I'm from Iwa, the reason I'm here is because my clan was destroyed by mercenaries Iwa ordered to kill my clansmen" after she said that she broke down crying.

Naruto knelt beside her putting a hand on her shoulder when he did that she hug him crying into his shoulder. After while she was done crying and once again begun to explain about where she came from "as I was saying mercenaries destroyed my home and my parents told me to run away from our village when I have running three mercenaries spotted and chased me for six days then Naruto here found me hiding and told me to run here but the leader of the three jumped in front of me then those Anbu guys came with Naruto and the one with the Inu mask told that Anbu to bring us here and that's about it" she said explaining herself to the Sandaime

The old man thought what she said over and said "I'm sorry but we can't keep you here if Iwa finds out that you are hiding here then they will use that to start a war with us I'm sorry but you are going to have to leave the village in two days usually you would have to leave by mid-night but since you're a child I will let you stay for a few days and I would like to ask why are you wearing the fake ears" the Sandaime said and ask the last part.

Naruto saw what he was talking about taking a better look at Ouka making her feel nervous "I think they make her look cool and cute" Naruto said with his *fox smile* making Ouka's cheek turn pink "t-thanks" she said looking away not wanting him to see her blush but too bad the old man saw and chuckled "well Naruto-kun why don't you show Ouka around our village and here you go Ouka wear this hat so no one well look at you funny now get going you two and have a fun time oh and Naruto here's your allowance" Hiruzen said tossing Naruto his allowance and Ouka a hat.

(**Streets of Konoha**)

When they left Naruto showed Ouka the entire village but as they were walking to Naruto's most favourite spot in the village Ouka notice all the villagers glaring at them but as she looked closer notice they were glaring at Naruto and wondered why they glared at him. They were walking on a dirt path going up a hill outside of the village "I'm going to show you one of the best places in the village" Naruto said to Ouka who was following him. After a bit of climbing Naruto ask Ouka to close her eyes which she was unsure of but did it anyway a little bit of walking they stopped "ok you can open your eyes Ouka-chan" he said.

When she opens her eyes she saw the village and the Hokage monument, she saw how beautiful and peaceful the whole area was with the birds chirping and flying about seeing how the children running around playing games with each other she was about to thank Naruto when he saw him looking a little depressed when he saw how much fun the other children were having which made her feel a little sad then decided to ask "Naruto why does the adults here hate you?" unsure of she should ask "I don't know why the hate me" Naruto said sitting under the tree that was on the cliff they were on looking ready to cry. Ouka walk up next to him and sat down "don't worry Naruto if the other kids don't want to be your friend then I'll be" she said smiling at him. Naruto looked up at Ouka and saw her smile for the first time he felt happy that someone wanted to be his friend and show her his true smile "thank you Ouka-chan I would like to be friends with you" Naruto said with a few tears in his eyes.

(**Time skip**)

As the next two days went by they played as many games as they could and now they were looking at each other with Naruto not wanting to lose his first real friend "don't worry Naruto-kun I'll be back as soon as I can find out what happen to my clan alright" Ouka said smiling not wanting to see him sad "ok I'll see you later Ouka-chan and here I got you a present" Naruto said handing her a small box. When Ouka open the box she saw a set of earring's "Naruto thank you for the gift their beautiful, I'll put these on now" Ouka said taking the earrings out of the box and using a strand of her hair to tie it where her ears would have been.

When she was done she looked at Naruto with a smile walked up to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek "there's my going away present Naruto-kun" Ouka said looking at a red faced Naruto and giggled. They said their good-bye and Ouka left.

(**Flashback end**)

Awhile later when Naruto finally snapped out of it he and Ouka began catching up on what's been happening while she was gone but left out some details about what happened with him recently deciding to tell her later. Ouka began telling him about what she's been up to since she left.

"After I left the village I went looking for my clan I search for about 2 months and I found them but when I did I saw only blood and dead bodies of them and a lot of the merc's bodies on the ground when I thought I was the only one left a few elders, children and adults that survived the battle came back and dug graves for the dead clansmen and burned our enemies bodies after we were done we gave a prayer to both our clan members and our enemies.

At the time I didn't know why we prayed for them but the elder said that we wolves have honour and we well pray for those that were our enemies or not anyway after that we went looking for a new place to call home which we did, we moved northwards so that nobody can find us not even our Iwa after we set our village up the adults and elders begun training the children to fight and gather foods from the forest that hides our small village so for 6 years I was training to be strong for my people and for my parents I know they wouldn't want me to be sad so I trained to keep my mind off it and about 5 months ago the elder told me he had a vision and said I had to leave the village and search for my future mate who would be strong and would help our village in the future if it was ever in trouble he also said that I would know that person and all he had to say that got me to think of that person was that he had an aura that can bring out the good in people when he said that I knew who he was talking about" Ouka said looking Naruto in the eyes.

When Naruto heard his old friend's story about her clan dying he felt sad for her but when he then heard there were a few survivors he saw how happy she got and when he heard the last part of her story he noticed her staring right at him he also understood what she was implying and saw how close she was to him and were just getting closer but unknown to them Pink was listening to them their stories she was a little glad that Naruto told her about the marriage between him and herself but was getting jealous at how close they were but before they could get any closer there was a knock on the door making Naruto sigh mentally thanking whoever knocked on the door he got up and walked towards the door and opened it to see it was.

(**Chapter End**)

**I revise this chapter and made it better I hope anyway review**

**PEACE**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't Own Naruto or Dragon Pink SO shut up and leave me alone**

**And here's a new chapter sorry about the long ass wait for it but I've been having touble getting onto a computer anyway read on and tell me what you think what you think of it**

**on with the show**

(**Chapter 7**)

(**Getting His Gifts and Meeting An Ancestor**)

When Naruto opened the door he saw Sarutobi and Iruka standing there with smiles on their faces and a gift in their hands Sarutobi gave his gift to Naruto "I hope you like this it's a scroll on your father's second most prized technique and I hope you have a good night" he said turning around and walking away. Naruto knew why his jiji had to go being Hokage was hard for the old man.

He turn his attention to Iruka which he gave Naruto a one month free ramen coupon at Ichiraku ramen shop "I hope you like my gift Naruto and congratulation's on graduating this year I always knew you would be a ninja someday and treat Pink nicely alright" he said whispering the last part making Naruto blush but just as he was about to leave he was pushed away from the doorway and falling over the railing with the one responsible standing in front of Naruto "Naru-kun I just heard that you passed your exam now I can give you _my gift_" Anko said saying the last part seductively.

She was about to give him a kiss when "Naruto-kun what are you doing come back to bed honey" Ouka said longingly walking up behind him wrapping her arms around his neck kissing his cheek resting her head on his right shoulder smiling and let out a small sigh of content.

When Anko saw this she was stunned for a few seconds then became angry and glared daggers at the girl gritting her teeth but before she could do anything Kurenai and Yugao stepped in to stop Anko from doing anything to the grey haired girl that was hanging around Naruto's neck and pushing her assets on his back even they were a little pissed but kept their emotions in check.

"Hello Naruto-kun we came by to say congratulation on passing the exams" Kurenai said to Naruto with a smile on her and Yugao's face making him scratch the back of his head in embarrassment chuckling nervously "thanks" was all he could say before Anko broke free from her friends grip and snatched Naruto away from Ouka bringing his face into her fun pillows smothering him "alright you I don't know who you are or where you came from you little street hussy but there is no way I'm going to let you have my Naruto-kun's first time cause he's mine and mine alone" Anko said to Ouka who was smiling at her which Anko didn't like "what are you smiling about" she ask her.

"oh cause I think it's funny that Naruto-kun made a few lady friends since I last saw him but I guess he is quite the charmer when it comes to women" she said when Anko heard her say she was his first friend she thought Ouka was lying "what do you mean since I last saw him?" she ask narrowing her eyes at her.

Ouka just continued smiling at her which pissed Anko off even more then from inside they heard "Naruto-kun what's going on, who's at the door?" ask Pink as she and Luna came out to see what was taking Naruto so long to answer the door.

As pink saw who was at the door she immediately begun to glare at Anko then she say the position Naruto was in and got more pissed "what do you think your doing to Naruto-kun" Pink yelled at Anko getting an amused look from the purple haired kunoichi "I'm giving Naru-kun my gift, isn't that right Naru-kun" Anko said to Naruto saying the last part in a low sexual tone when that was said Naruto's face blushed madly and had a little trail of blood running down his nose from dirty thought entering his mind and was about to faint if it wasn't for Kurenai and Yugao stepping in and pulled Anko off of him.

"Alright Anko that's enough we have to go now" Kurenai said to Anko dragging her away with Yugao's help but before they left Naruto stopped them and ask "Kurenai-chan, Yugao-chan can I ask a favour of you two?" both Kurenai and Yugao stop and looked at him tilting their heads.

"A favour?" Yugao ask wanting to confirm what he said getting a nod from the blond boy "what would you like us to do?" Kurenai ask hoping it wasn't anything perverted "well I was wondering if the both of you won't mind helping train Pink-chan here basic academy technique after her wound on her shoulder heals" he ask gesturing his hand towards Pink who was now beside him wrapping her arms around his left arm tightly which made Anko pissed but before she could say anything Yugao put her hand on Anko's mouth "we would be glad to help train her in the basic's Naruto-kun, how about we start in two days from now 10 am at training ground 6" Kurenai said to Naruto and Pink "alright thank you, we'll see you two then, goodnight" Naruto said to them waving goodbye then went inside with Ouka, Pink and Luna following him in.

When they got inside they notice what time it was and decided to go to bed but then a problem appeared "hmm so Naruto-kun where Is Ouka-san going to sleep" Pink ask looking at said girl earning Naruto and Luna's attention "where well you be sleeping Ouka-chan?" Naruto ask turning his attention towards her.

Ouka looked at Naruto and smiled and said "well I thought I would sleep in bed with you Naruto-kun" Ouka said walking up to him swaying her hips then turn around and lean up against him bringing her hand up and rubbing a finger on his cheek "please" she said in a seductive tone.

Naruto on his part was blushing madly and was stuttering " w-w-well I-I that sounds like a good idea" he blurted out when Pink heard that she began grinding her teeth and balled her hand in a fist shaking then stormed towards the bedroom and slam the door shut.

When Pink slam the door everyone turn their heads towards the bedroom Naruto and Luna had a confuse look on their faces while Ouka knew why she did that and thought 'it would seem that someone else is after Naruto-kun' then looked at Naruto and saw his clueless of the situation then looked at the fairy that was on his right shoulder looking just as confused tilting it's head to the left Ouka then ask "so Naruto-kun where did you get that little fairy from?" this question brought both the fairy and Naruto out of their confusing and looked towards her then at themselves "I met Luna-chan in the forest about a day before I met Pink-chan" Naruto said to her hoping she would believe it and also getting a nod from the fairy.

Ouka somewhat satisfied with the answer then made her way towards the bedroom door brought her hand up to the nob expecting it to be lock only to find it wasn't and open the door to see Pink was sitting on the bed a bit pissed "stupid Naruto baka letting that wolf sweet talk him like that and go along with it baka" Pink said to herself not noticing that the door was open or that Ouka was behind her smiling, Ouka then wraps her arms around Pink then pulled her close to her and said "aw how sweet the little kitty is pouting about me" this in turn made Pink squeak an *eep* and stiffen while earning a little giggle from the wolf-eared girl.

"Well in any case I think it's time for all of us to get some sleep don't you think kitty-chan" Ouka said to her then let go of her and called out "Naruto-kun can you come in here please" Naruto came into the room a few seconds later with Luna still on his shoulder "what's up Ouka-chan?" he ask looking at her then when he looked at Pink she turned her head away and hemp. This made Naruto a little sad that Pink was mad at him for some reason **(as far as he knows)** Ouka then walked up to him and begun to undress him.

First she took off his sword holster then shoulder guard, his hip guard then brought her hand up to his belts but Naruto stopped her from doing anything else "what are you doing Ouka-chan stop undressing me" Naruto said with a blush on his face wondering what the hell she was doing "it's time we all went to bed Naruto-kun so I'm undressing you" she said with a teasing smile on her face making Naruto's blush darken and spread all over his face.

As this was going on Pink watched and got a little more jealous then looked away just as she looked away Naruto landed right next to her in nothing but his boxers leaving Pink with a red face as she looked at his well tone muscles **(an: as well toned as a 12 year old can be)** then Ouka laid next to him in only a black two piece bikini top and bottom and snuggled into his left arm and had a content smile on her face and gave out a content sigh.

This just serviced to make Pink more jealous, not wanting to be out done by the wolf girl she got out of bed then went to go grab something out of the bag of clothes she bought earlier during the day then went towards the bathroom to change into the piece of clothing. After awhile Pink came out of the bathroom and walked into the bedroom wearing something that you can almost see through when Naruto looked at her he blushed a deep red because of how thin the nightgown looked while Ouka saw what she was wearing and smirk knowing she was trying to out do her then Pink brought her hand behind her back with a light blush on her cheeks looking towards the ground to the left when she saw Naruto staring at her and had a little smile on her face "do you like my nightgown Naruto-kun" she ask hoping he would say yes, Naruto for his part didn't want to answer vocally not wanting to say the wrong thing so he just nod his head then Ouka lean up to him more "what about me Naru-kun? do I look good in my nightgown?" she ask with her face close to his and had a sad expression on her face with her ears down Naruto again just nod his head not wanting to say anything that could hurt them or himself.

When he nod his head Ouka smiled then look towards Pink and saw she was glaring at her then saw Pink walk up to the bed and jumped on the right side of Naruto and wrapped his arm around her neck and laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes and went to sleep, Ouka then followed her animal-eared rival for his heart and closed her eyes as well and fell asleep now Naruto was laying trying to figure out how he can turn off the light just then Luna flow in front of him looking at him, he saw she to was wearing something different as well she was wearing a white nightgown that hung around her neck and went down to her knees.

As he was looking at her there was only one thought going through his head 'where did she get that little nightgown from?' tilting his head "what do you think of my nightgown Naruto-kun" Luna ask with a smile on her face doing a few twirls in the air to show it off to him. Naruto saw how happy she was and couldn't help but smile as well "you look very pretty Luna-chan" when she heard that she was extremely happy and flow around in a circle "but I have to ask where did you get the nightgown from? especially ones in your size?" Naruto ask wanting to where she got it from Luna then stopped flying around and looked towards Naruto still happy "I found these when we were shopping earlier today in one of the stores that sells dolls" she said to him getting a nod from Naruto then he yawn and felt his eyes become heavy "Luna-chan would you mind turning off the light please" he said tiredly getting a nod from the little fairy flying towards the light switch and flip it off then Luna flow towards her makeshift bed in the top dresser drawer then begun to feel sleep take over as well before sleep took over she thought one last thought 'Naruto-kun liked my nightgown' with a light blush on her face then slept.

They didn't notice a green liquid-like glow coming through the glass window and enter Naruto's forehead.

**(Naruto's dream)**

Naruto open his eyes and found himself floating in darkness feeling nothing around him and nothing under him then off in the distance he saw a green glow then a figure walking towards him he couldn't tell who it was but he can say the person was blond when the person got in front of him Naruto saw it was a guy with blond spiky hair and weird blue eyes, the guy was wearing a black shirt with the zipper done up to his chest and one sleeve on his left arm, black pants and combat boots the man looked at Naruto and said "it looks like we finally meet Naruto" closing his eyes waiting for a response.

Naruto looked at the man and wondered "how do you know my name and who are you" he ask the man wanting an answer for what's going on "my name is Cloud Strife and I am your ancestor" the now identified Cloud answered his descendant earning a look of shock from the younger blond "m-my ancestor but how is it possible your in my dream then" Naruto ask him with narrow eyes "I'm here talking to you through the lifestream" Cloud said looking back at Naruto seeing his face turn to a confuse expression and tilt his head to the left "Lifestream? What's that" he ask wanting to know what this Lifestream was and so Cloud begun to explain what the Lifestream is while listening to him Naruto became fascinated by what it was and what it does.

After explaining what the lifestream was Cloud immediately begun to explain the reason why he was here "the reason I'm here is because you found my sword and I'm here to give you the techniques I used when I was alive" he said gesturing his hand telling Naruto to come in front of him, when Naruto was in front of his ancestor Cloud brought up his right hand and placed it on Naruto's head confusing the younger blond until a flood of information flowed into his brain then he fell to the ground holding his head feeling it pound from the knowledge he got from his ancestor of the techniques he knew when he was alive and fighting against the SHINRA CORPORATION and Sephiroth in the northern cavern.

When Cloud finish his story Naruto was impressed at the story his ancestor was telling him and also liked that his ancestor was giving techniques for his sword fighting but learn the techniques had different levels and that he would have to start at level 1 and work his way up which made him a little mad but went with it but then ask "hey huh how well I know I'm ready for the next technique?" wanting to know how that worked "you well know" Cloud simply said "there's also one more then I need to tell you" he added getting Naruto to look at him "what's that ancestor" he said wondering what he wanted to say "remember my story about Aerith and how she was the last ancient in the world at the time" he ask him getting a nod response from the younger blond "yeah what about it" Naruto said tilting his head wanting to know where this was going "well that Pink girl that you brought back from the other world, she is also a surviving ancient from when Meteor first threaten to destroy the world, from what my friend Aerith told me a small rift opened and a few Centra were thrown through it and must have ended open in the world you went to it's also one of the main reason I'm here actually" he said getting a look of shock from the younger blond whose jaw dropped then snapped out of it "are you serious she's an Centra" he ask shocked that Pink was an ancient getting a nod in return "yes I am, now since she is here you must protect her so she can bring the Centra's back and show this world the way to the promise land" Cloud told him getting a nod from Naruto and a look of determination in his eyes "don't worry I'll make sure to protect her" Naruto said with determination in his voice getting a slight nod from Cloud.

Then Cloud turned around and began to walk away "good well I better get going back to the lifestream before the two sleeping next to you wakes up and see's my life force glowing into your head" Cloud said disappearing while he was disappearing Naruto yawned and decided to get some sleep and disappeared as well but not before hearing something growl that was behind him before he could see what it was he disappeared and slept.

Not seeing a big evil toothy grin behind bars that kept it from going anywhere.

**(End Chapter)**

**well there you have it a new chapter and I just wanted to tell you guys that I felt like changing the story just a bit so hope you like it anyway**

**Peace**


End file.
